Marvel Animated Universe (Coolot's version)
This is Coolot's version of the shows Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Shows *''Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2012-present) *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble'' (2013-present) *''Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' (2013-2018) Synopsis ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Peter Parker deals with an internship at S.H.I.E.L.D. as he also continues his continuous hunt for evil and has to deal with a team he is forced to work with. ''Avengers Assemble'' After Captain America's supposed death, the Avengers are forced to reassemble when Steve is apparently alive and has brought a new threat with him. ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. When Hulk forms a team of warriors who are similar to him and deals with several villains. Characters Main ''Ultimate Spider-Man *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Drake Bell) - TBD *'Mary Jane Watson/Lady Venom' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Ava Ayala/White Tiger' (voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love) - TBD *'Luke Cage/Power Man' (voiced by Ogie Banks) - TBD *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Sam Alexander' (voiced by Logan Miller) - TBD ''Avengers Assemble'' *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith until Season 3 and Matthew Mercer afterwards) - TBD *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Adrian Pasdar until Season 3 and Mick Wingert afterwards) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Sam Wilson/Falcon' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a magic-using mutant who TBD. ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk''' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (voiced by Eliza Dushku) - TBD *'Gen. Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Skarr' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Rick Jones/A-Bomb' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD Supporting *'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Chi McBride) - the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is responsible for keeping the Avengers united and TBD. *'Stan' (voiced by Stan Lee) - TBD ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Matt Lanter) - TBD *'Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom' (also voiced by Matt Lanter) - TBD *'Liz Allan/Firestar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Principal Phil Coulson' (voiced by Clark Gregg) - TBD *'Daily Bugle Communications', consisting of: **'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - the head of Daily Bugle Communications who initially served as its lead presenter and constantly trashed Spider-Man on national television due to his secret fear of other people trying to imitate him and getting hurt until he discovered that he is actually his intern Peter Parker and started to regret about his decisions, leading him to change his attitude and opting to resign from his presenting duties, giving that role to Betty as a sign of respect to him. **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Jameson's former secretary who was promoted to lead presenter of DBC after her boss found out that Peter is Spider-Man and resigning from his hosting role, wanting her viewers to not fear him and support his actions to keep New York City safe from threats that can harm innocent lives, but, as a promise she made to him, warning younger viewers to not imitate his acts for their safety. **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Jameson's second-in-command who is extremely close to him, but is rather TBD about the fact he often ranted about Spider-Man as he adverts him about TBD. * *'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' (also voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *Favreau also reprise Foggy *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD ''Avengers Assemble'' *'Comd. Maria Hill' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (also voiced by Grey Griffin until Season 3 and by Erica Lindbeck afterwards) - TBD *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - TBD *'The Vision' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Hope Pym/The Wasp' (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD *'Cassie Lang/Stature' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Attuma' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD * *'Pepper Potts' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (voiced by Jon Favreau) - TBD * *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Guardians of the Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD **'Gamora' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Drax the Destroyer' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD **'Groot' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD * ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *'Daisy Johnson/Quake''' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Dr. Betty Ross' (also voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD *'Devil Dinosaur' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Shanna the She-Devil' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Steven Weber) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Sam Witwer as Eddie and Danny Trejo as Venom) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan in his first appearance and also by Kevin Michael Richardson afterwards) - TBD *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * *'MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD * *'Dr. Victor von Doom' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * ''Avengers Assemble'' *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - the leader of Hydra who TBD. **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkassian/Madame Hydra' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD **'Arnim Zola' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker' (also voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Justin Hammer' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'A.I.M', consisting of: **'Scientist Supreme' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD * *'Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *'Samuel Sterns/The Leader''' (also voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' (also voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *here *Phoenix here just for epicness * Differences *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' relies less on team-ups and focuses more on Peter dealing with working on a team while facing several rogues directly connected to his mythos, being more akin to the comics and previous television incarnations. **In addition, Peter's personality is more akin to other media, being less jerkish and somewhat dumb and more geeky and friendly. **The fourth-wall breaking scenes don't exist at all as a way to keep a more serious take. *Far more characters appear. *The infamous crossover with Jessie would never happen. * Trivia Category:Alternate Reality Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Disney XD Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas